Happy New Year
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: 2012 is coming to an end. What will the last few minutes of this year have in store for Ash and Misty? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is a little oneshot that I wrote for New Years Eve :) By the time you are reading this it will be 2013 because I am going to be uploading it on the dot of midnight :') I hope you like it! It has multiple shippings including a new one - HyperShipping (Bianca x Barry). I don't ship them fully but I thought they'd be kinda cute together :') The other shippings are WishfulShipping, ReplacementShipping, LeafgreenShipping and of course PokeShipping :') I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Gary: 14**

**Leaf: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Tracey: 15**

**May: 13**

**Bianca: 15**

**Barry: 15  
**

**Brock: 19**

**Max: 10**

**Professor Oak: 64**

**Disclaimer: No, pokemon does not belong to me :( Maybe in 2013 it well, eh? :')**

* * *

It was a beautiful New Year's Eve night in Pallet Town. The now midnight black sky was dotted with millions of twinkling stars and the luminous round moon hung directly above Professor Oak's lab.

The normally fairly quiet laboratory was now filled to the brim with laughter and chatter from the guests of the New Year party.

Gary Oak, grandson of the Professor who was hosting the get-together was a little bit tipsy and dancing, or rather staggering, with his girlfriend Leaf.

Brock had a can of beer in his hand and was flirting and of course, utterly failing to get a girl. Now he sat in a corner on his own, crying waterfall years after nearly killing someone with his beer breath.

Max was running around with Pikachu and was unusually hyper as a result of three cans of cola. In fact, his hyperactivity almost matched those of Barry and Bianca who were running around madly, playing a game of couples hide and seek.

Tracey and May were being the quietest of the young couples as they were just standing by the large window over looking the fields belonging to Samuel Oak, whispering and kissing every so often.

The other quiet couples were Cilan and Iris. The young gentleman had taken his girlfriend's hand before leading her to the dance floor where they were now slow dancing to a distant song in the background.

Last but not least was Ash. The raven-haired boy had just gotten up from his wicker armchair by the still decorated Christmas tree too look around for his girlfriend.

After about ten minutes of searching the large building for his girl, he began to get worried. After all, the clock was about to stroke midnight in just under a minute!

The teenage boy spotted Misty through the glass sliding door, which lead to the porch. He ran over desperately, before sliding it open, not wanting to startle her. As he wandered over to the red head who was staring longingly at the moonlit sky, he could hear the other's cheer loudly and count down to midnight.

_Ten…_

Ash reached his girlfriend and placed his two fingers on her jawline to alert her that he was present.

_9…_

Misty turned around and smiled at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm hug.

_8…_

Ash's red headed girlfriend shivered in the cold of the winter night. It was such a violent shiver, that it shook his body as well as her own.

_7…_

The raven-haired boy smiled fondly and radiantly at his girlfriend before shrugging off his black smart jacket. Before she could persuade him not to give it to her, he wrapped the item of clothing around her slim shoulders.

_6…_

Misty smiled gratefully as she snuggled into the jacket and her boyfriend's warm neck. She kissed him on the tanned check before grabbing his non-gloved hand in hers.

_5…_

The teenage boy jumped as fireworks in the distance went off, a few seconds before the rest. Misty giggled quietly at this, before pulling him closer.

_4…_

Ash recovered from the scare and took both of his girlfriend's hands. He pulled her towards him so they were opposite each other and looking at each other's bright faces.

_3…_

Ash stared directly into her shining aquamarine orbs while hers met his warm chocolate brown ones. They didn't say a word, but they were both thinking about how much they adored one and other.

_2…_

Ash placed a tanned hand against her pale yet flushed with a blush cheek. Misty shivered with pleasure as she felt him touch her body so lovingly.

_1…_

The boy moved his hand behind her head so his fingers could tangle in her silky orange locks. With just a few seconds to go, he leaned his face towards hers.

_0…_

As the cheering from indoors grew louder and the fireworks exploded noisily above their heads, Ash and Misty's lips locked into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away a few seconds later, the teenage boy stared directly into her ocean coloured orbs.

'Misty…' he began as he softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. '2012 may be over, but my love for you has only just begun…'

The red head's eyes filled with love felt and emotional and heart felt tears as his sweet voice swirled around her ears.

'Happy New Year Misty.' Ash mouthed to her because he was too choked up with love for his girl to speak.

After she mouthed it back to him, she locked her lips to kiss him once again.

2013 was only a few seconds in but they were already having the time of their lives. As their lips were pressed on one another's', they couldn't help but imagine what else that year had in store for them.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Thank you so much for reading :) Wow, 2013 already? :D I really hope you all have a very happy new year :') 2012 personally has been a very exciting and eventful year; I started FanFiction, I started talking to my good buddy AAML-TAML, I got to know a bunch of you guys... It's just been so amazing! Like Ash and Misty, I am wondering what 2013 has in store :') Just have a really amazing happy 2013. I really hope you do with all my heart :') Thanks again for reading! See you soon! :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train Leavanny xD See you guys soon! :D**


End file.
